Repeat after me, I need a Vacation!
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: Join the hyperforce along with alot of friends for the Vacation of a life time. Filled with romance, humor, maybe some drama and alot of singing.
1. Vacation Much

**Me: I do not own SRMTHFG or anybodys OCs beside my own! Thank you! Also I had to make up names for the frog force, you that team with Supar/Super, the blue one Gibson teamed up with to get off that asteroid. If anyone knows names and the right spelling for Supar/Super that would be greatly appreciated. Also I warn I might have spelled other names wrong so spelling for those will also be greatly appreciated. So, enjoy the story everyone.**

Vacation Much!

It was a calm, peaceful day after the war with Skeleton King and Hyperforce could finally concentrate on other things. Antauri was meditating, Gibson was in his lab working on an experiment. Chiro, Otto, and Sparx were playing vid-games. Chiro and Sparx were in tied for the lead due to the cheerleading form their respective girlfriends, Jinmay and Nova. Suddenly the familiar 'whoosh' sound of someone coming up one of the tubes was heard.

Kako: Hello, Hyperforce!

Jinmay: Hey, Kako.

Chiro: (Pausing game) Yeah, hey. What's with the outfit?

Kako was wearing a multicolored Hawaiian flowered skirt, a light purple tank-top with a rhinestone Hawaiian flower just under the center of the collar. She had matching ribbons tied in her pigtails. Last but not least instead of her normal purple headband she had a dark purple headband with Hawaiian flowers on the ends with her communicator on the left side like always.

Kako: Hmm? It's summer.

Chiro: I know.

Kako: 'sigh' Anyway, I came here to tell you we're going on vacation!

Chiro: (Playing game) That's nice.

Kako: Not 'we're' as in me and my team. 'We're' as in all of us.

Chiro: Why?

Antauri: Yes, why must we come with you?

Kako: Because, everyone needs a vacation after that war. And especially you, Antauri, and Violet. Because the two of you are stressed. And don't say you're not, 'cause I can tell. That and I'm giving you guys a chance to finally pick a date. And I already called your super hero friends.

Antauri: And who is going to protect the city?

Kako: From what? A feather landing on the sidewalk? But to answer your question, Sorceress and Mongolia. Because trying to convince them to take a vacay, is like trying to convince Otto clams with feet don't excises.

Otto: They do!

Kako: (Rolls eyes) Sure Otto. Anyway we launch in an hour.

??: (Coming up tube) Hellos, People!

Chiro&Antauri: (Groan) Oh no.

Yes, it just so happened to be the authoress Dragonquennc AKA Dragon. Dragon was wearing her normal dark blue, light blue outfit. And her dirty blond hair was in a higher ponytail than usual.

Dragon: And what's that supposed to mean?

Kako: Oh yeah! Dragon's coming with us! You know you wear to much blue.

Dragon: Yeah, so.

Kako: Whatever. Anyway see you guys in an hour. Come on Dragon.

Dragon: Okey-Dokey.

About an hour later Antauri was talking to Sorceress and Mongolia telling them what to do.

Antauri: And please try not to destroy the buildings.

Kako: Ok, Antauri, you worry too much. Put it tward your daughter. (Pushes Antauri tward the robot) Now, Get In The Robot! Don't come back out. (Shuts door) Ok. We'll call in a few days and see you in a few weeks. Don't scare the citizens.

Sorceress: Have fun.

Kako: Bye!

Kako ran to her teams robot, which looks just the Super Robot just with a skirt and bow on the antenna. Kako slid into the robot just as the door was closing, She made her way to the control center via transport tube. When she got there everyone was strapped in. LightWing, Matt, and DarkWing were buckled into the guest couch and Matt was asleep on LightWings shoulder.

Kako: Did he not get sleep last night?

LW: Don't know. (Pushes Matt onto DarkWings shoulder)

DW: Why?

Kako: So, are we all set?

Jay: We're just waiting for the Hyperforce.

Kako: All right. (Walks over to her pod chair and sees Dragon sitting init) Get up.

Dragon: No. Plus do you really want to disturb them? (Points to Shattphire, the blue lion cub, sleeping curled up next to Kakos puppy, Shesshomaru, on Dragons lap.)

Kako: I guess not.

Now Kako puppy, Shesshomaru, AKA Shessi, was white and fluffy, with a dark blue crescent moon going clock wise on his forehead and a dark blue ribbon tied around his neck in bow tie position. Kako then reached in a pushed a button that made a handle appear on the side of the pod chair and she then grabbed hold of it.

Jay: We're ready.

Kako: Ok! We launch in…five!

Ivy: Four!

Otto: (in SR) Three!

Jinmay: Two!

Chiro&Antauri: One.

All the girls & Otto: Blast off!

The robots took off using extra boosters to help clear the atmosphere. Once cleared they switched to main power only. The Hyperforce then pushed a button to establish a connection with Kakos team.

Antauri: So, where are we going anyway?

Kako: We just sent the coordinates.

Jay: I'll be in the lab. (Walks off)

Kako: Three…two…one.

Gibson: Um… excuse me. (Walks to lab)

Kako: Knew it. Oh by the way we'll be heading into hyper space in about 2 minutes. You might want to as well.

Chiro: You could of told us before?

Kako: Nope.

LW: (Unbuckles) I'm heading to the kitchen. Anyone want to come?

Ivy: Me! (Runs after LW)

Otto: You know. I'm hungry too. (Runs to kitchen)

Kako: Het, Dragon.

Dragon: What?

Kako: Come on, come on, come on.

**Dragon: Wha?**

Kako: Let's go!

**Dragon: Where?**

Kako: Come on, come on

**Dragon: What are you doing?**

Kako: Let's go!

**Dragon: Where?!**

Kako: Come on, come on, come on

**Chiro: (Groan) Oh no.**

Kako: Let's go!

**Dragon: Wait? Are you singing?**

Kako: Come on. Come on

**Dragon: Yes!**

Kako: Let's go!

**Dragon lifts Shattphire and Shessi up and onto the chair.**

Kako: Vacation

Need a little sun to break up all the frustration

Dragon: And turn it into love

**Kako spins.**

Kako: Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gonna do

**Dragon and Kako stand back to back.**

Both: Because today, it's up to me and you

**They spin away from each other.**

Jinmay: Temptation comin' up to me

**Kako puts her arms in the air.**

Kako: A little relaxation and I'll be great to be

**Dragon cuts in.**

Dragon: Come on and weeky weeky lou at the

It's gonna start now

**Rose multi-punches air.**

Rose: Kick it back, kick it back, kick it back to the track

Kick it back, kick it back, kick it back to the max

**Kako, Dragon and Jinmay spin in place.**

All: Vacation's where I wanna be

Party on the beach where the fun is free

We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate

**Nova puts hand on chin then points finger in air.**

Nova: 'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation.

**Kako: Yeah go Nova!**

**DarkWing decides to get up and Matt falls on the couch and with a snort wakes up.**

**Matt: Are we singing? Cool!**

Matt: Vibrations

**He then spins across room.**

Need to get me some and drive out all my complications

**Kako and Dragon looks at Matt then each other and laughs.**

Both: And turn them into love

**Ivy comes back from kitchen.**

Ivy: Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gonna be

**LightWing joins Ivy.**

Both: Because today, today you and me

**Kako spins Dragon around.**

Both: Vacations what I wanna do

**LightWing grabs DarkWings arm.**

LW: Party on the beach fun for me and you

Rose&Ivy: We don't need holiday, it's time to celebrate

**Dragon walks over to the screen and points to Violet and Antauri.**

Dragon: Repeat after me "I need a vacation"

**Everyone who's singing claps hands.**

Everyone: Let's go!

Let's go!

Let's go!

Let's go!

I wanna be where the fun is free

Kako: So come with me

**Dragon spins Kako around.**

Dragon: Vacation where I wanna be

**Jay pokes head out of her lab.**

**Jay: Will you keep it down?**

**Ivy grabs Jay.**

Ivy: Party on the beach where the fun is free

**Rose grabs Ivy and spins her.**

Rose: We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate

**Dragon outs a fist in the air.**

Dragon: 'Cause I need brake I need a vacation

**Everyone spins in place.**

All: Vacations where I wanna be

Party on the beach where the fun is free

We don't need holiday, it's time to celebrate

Jinmay: Repeat after me, "I need a vacation"

**Kako stands in the middle of the room.**

Kako: I need a

All: Vacation!

Kako: Come on and

All: Vacation!

Kako: I need a

All: Vacation!

Kako: Come on

All: Vacation!

Dragon: Let's go!

All: Vacation's where I wanna be

Party on the beach where the fun is free

We don't a holiday, it's time to celebrate

By the time everyone was done singing they were had entered hyperspace (AN Beginning of song) and were about to exit.

Kako: All right everyone please buckle your seatbelts. We are about to exit hyperspace. Please keep all hands, feet, arms, legs, and ears inside the giant robots at all times.

Dragon started to laugh at Kakos stewardess act, which woke up Shattphire and Shessi.

Shattphire: (Stretching) What ya laughin' at Dragon?

Kako: Did you seriously sleep though that whole musical number?

Shattphire: You sang?

Shessi: Rurf!

Dragon: We sure did.

Shattphire: And we missed it?!

Dragon: Well you were asleep.

Shattphire: (Pouting) Could of woken us up.

Kako: We'll include you in the next one.

Shattphire: Really? (Looks at Kako and Dragon as they nod) Yay!

An alarm started beeping letting everyone know they were close to their destination. A picture showed up on the main screen showing they were approaching a light green and pink planet.

Kako: There it is. The vacation planet, Greensprings.

Chiro: Who long till we land?

Dragon: I would say about fifteen minutes or so. Everybody else should be there.

Jay: My calculations show Miss Dragon is correct.

A small yawn drew everyones attention to the transport tubes where a small, dark purple monkey stood. She was rubbing the sleep out of her one of her olive green eyes and was holding a teddy bear in the other hand.

Analet: (Yawn) What's going on?

Violet got out of her pod chair and went over to pick up her half asleep daughter.

Violet: (Walking back to her chiar) Did you sleep well?

Analet: Yeah.

Antauri: Hello, Analet.

Analet: Hi, Daddy!

Dragon&Kako: One, two, three, Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!

Jay and Ivy decided to go see if their kids were awake. About 10 minutes later they landed in front of the Greensprings resort. Standing there waiting were the Sunriders, The Frog Force, The twin metamorphs, Serthana and Corlean, Alliana, Nikita and Tikudo, along with Blade100 and co.

Immediately after exiting Ivy and Ottos twin son and daughter, Oliver and Olivia, tackled their father. While Jay and Gibsons twin son and daughter, Halie and Jayson, were still half asleep.

Chiro: So is everyone here?

Kako counted everyone and put her finger on her chin.

Kako: Almost. We're missing three.

Chiro: Who?

Kako: Couple of my friends.

Just then three items fell out of the sky and onto the ground. The items turned out to be an orange haired boy, and dark red bird and a dark blue bird.

Boy: Owwww! How'd I end up on bottom.

Kako: Hey Gizmo. You ok?

Gizmo: Yeah.

The two birds had gotten up and transformed into two teenage looking boys.

Serthana: Wow!

Corlean: Your metamorphs too?

Dark blue boy: Yes we are.

Dark red boy: And what are your names?

Serthana: This is Corlean.

Corlean: This is Serthana.

Dark Blue boy: Steven.

Dark Red boy: Calvin.

Dragon: These are your friends?

Kako: Yep! This is Gizmo, who is a robot like Jinmay.

Jinmay: Really?

Kako: Yep yep. And twin metamorphs Steven and Calvin. Who have apparently made fast friends with Serthana and Corlean.

Blade100: So…Are we going to go check in?

D: Blade100 has a point.

Kako: Chill, we're goin'.

Everyone walked into the lobby and Kako walked up to the front desk to sign in and get room keys.

Receptionist: Hi! How may I help you?

Kako: Hi, reservation for the Superforce.

Receptionist: Ah, yes, here we are. Everything seems to be in order. And here are your keys.

Kako: Thanks.

Liz: That's a lot of keys.

Kako: It's a lot of people. I suggest choosing the most responsible person to keep track of your keys.

Blade: So…I'm I paired with anyone? Is it Liz?

Kako: No, it's D. There are no co-ed rooms. Hey, D, catch. (throws key)

D: (Catches key) Thank you, Miss Kako.

Kako: Yeah, ok let's see, we have Blade and D. Then we have Chiro, Johnny, and Froggy. Next is Serthana, Corlean, and Alliana. Then there's Gizmo, Steve and Cal, Vi and Jay, Antauri and Gibson, Froga and Liz, Nova, Rose and Ivy, Otto, Sparx and Noba and Matt. Supar, Mitch and Blade100, Nikita, Aurora, and LightWing, Tikudo, Fred, and DarkWing, Quasar and Cosmo. And last but not least Dragon and Jinmay you're with me.

Shattphire: What about me?

Kako: Oh yeah! You and Shessi are with us, Analet, Halie and Jayson are with Vi and Jay, and Oliver and Olivia are with Ivy and her group.

Shattphire: Ok!

Dragon: Now off you your rooms to get settled so we can start this vacay!

Everyone started for the stairs or elevators to find their rooms.

Sparx: So, no co-ed rooms, huh?

Dragon: Not at night, I'm assuming.

Kako: Yeah! During the day it's fine, I mean you'll just be hanging out, at might no way!

Sparx: I can live with that.

Jinmay: I don't trust him.

Dragon: Me neither.

Kako: We'll keep an eye on him.

Kako and Dragon then picked up Shessi and Shattphire and looked at each other.

Kako&Dragon: To The Bedroom!!

They grabbed Jinmay and ran up the stairs knocking people over.

**Me: Yay! First chapter is done! Dragon, Blade100 I hope I got personalities right. Also I hope you all liked it. That's it for now. R&R please.**


	2. Shopping

**Me: Woot! Second chapter! Sorry for the delay, had writers block, no internet, was moving, and I couldn't find the binder the story was in. Yeah a whole bunch of stuff. Anyway, enjoy.**

Shopping!

About two hours later all the girls called the boys down to the lobey.

Chiro: What did you girls want?

Dragon: We're going shopping.

Sparx: We are not! Going shopping with you!

Kako: Suit yourselfs. I guess all you guys with girlfriends don't mind if the big, strong, most likely semi-shirtless guys who work at the stores, carry packages for them.

Boys: We're going.

Kako: Works everytime.

It took everyone about a half hour to walk to a strip a stores that were on either side of a coble stone street, lined with palm trees, street lamps, and a few benches.

LW: What is this place?

Kako: It's called 'The Strip'. It's basically a place with stores, Spas, A night club and even a few places for the guys.

Dragon: Sweet.

Jinmay: Ditto.

Maintenance Building

Joe: Hey, Frank, a street light's out.

Frank: Well cut the electricity to it, so it doesn't get wasted.

Joe flipped a switch.

With Everyone

The street lights started to go out two at a time right down The Strip.

Kako: There go the street lights, The nights officially on

**Dragon starts nodding her head.**

Dragon: I got the green light to do whatever I want

**Jinmay put an arm around Kako and Dragon.**

Jinmay: I'm gonna stand outside the box

Liz: and put the rules on hold

All girls: Tonight

**Kako jumps onto a bench.**

Kako: 'Carte Blanche', first class for the evening, ready, set, go

**All the girls run into a store.**

All girls: All the girls coming out for a public affair

**Kako changed into a short, dark purple skirt, a black tank top with a heart, fingerless gloves, boots and a beret.**

Kako: All night, lets rock, cause the party don't stop.

All girls: All the cameras come out for a public affair

**Dragon twirls out wearing a light blue tank top, a dark blue vest with a dragon on the back, dark blue capriis with a light blue jean skirt, boots, fingerless gloves, and a beret.**

Dragon: Who cares, lets rock, cause the party the stop!

**LightWing twirls out in a white spaghetti strap sundress with a light blue sash.**

LW: Hey, baby, I see you looking over here, baby

**DarkWing looks away and blushes.**

LW: Are you gonna keep looking, or get up and talk to me

**LightWing dances over to DarkWing.**

LW: Here's an opportunity that you don't want to miss

**The girls exit the store with the guys behind them careering multiple bags and boxes.**

All girls: Tonight!

Jinmay:** '**Carte Blanche', first class for the evening, ready, set, go

**Rose climbs up a street lamp.**

Rose: All the girls stepping out for a public affair

**The girls strike poses.**

All girls: All night , that's right 'cause the party don't stop

**Ivy joins Rose the street lamp.**  
Ivy : All the cameras come out for a public affair

**The girls start dancing down the street again.**  
All girls: Who cares , let's rock , 'cause the party don't stop

**The girls start dancing in the street.**

Kako: Do what you wanna do, tonight the world does not exist  
Nova & Nikita: No, no, no

**Dragon does the splits.**  
Dragon: Move where you wanna move, all my girls work it out - like this

**Dragon and Kako spin each other.**

Kako and Dragon: Give me room to shake, shake, shake

All Girls: All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
Aurora: All night , that's right 'cause the party don't stop  
All Girls: All the cameras come out for a public affair  
Liz: Who cares , let's rock , 'cause the party don't stop

All Girls: All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
Serthana and Corlean: All night , that's right 'cause the party don't stop  
All Girls: All the cameras come out for a public affair  
Froga: Who cares , let's rock , 'cause the party don't stop

Kako: All night

All Girls: Don't stop  
Dragon: Who cares

All Girls: Let's rock  
Kako: Who cares

All Girls: Let's rock

Dragon: All night

All Girls: Don't stop  
Kako: Who cares

All Girls: Let's rock  
Hey Baby!  
All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
All night, that's right cause the party don't stop  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

A fountain turned on behind the girls after they all struck poses.

Maintenance Building

Joe: I think I hit the wrong button.

Frank: Yeah, you turned the fountain.

Everyone

Blade: (From behind stack of boxes) Are we done yet?

Kako: Yeah.

Liz: How are we affording all these clothes.

Kako: Super hero credit.

Sparx: Never heard of it.

Rose: It's like store credit but it never runs out.

Ivy: Because it always gets replenished when we save someone.

Matt: Can we go back to the hotel now?

Dragon:(Yawn) Yeah.

So everyone went back to the hotel. The boys practically fell over when they put all the girls purchases down.

Kako: Good night, everyone.

Jinmay: See you in the mourning.

**Me: Yeah, I kind of lost my muse for a while, and it's not quite back yet. I'm not happy with the ending. Tell me what you think of this chapter. R&R.**


End file.
